


Nocturnal worries

by RagazzaLupa



Series: Rhack one shot [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagazzaLupa/pseuds/RagazzaLupa
Summary: Rhys is worried about Jack and their future, so he wakes him up at 4 in the morning.





	Nocturnal worries

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr! English is not my first language so if you see that something is off please tell me in the comments! Enjoy :3

“Jack?”  
It was 4 in the morning but Rhys still couldn't sleep. He had lot of things in mind and wanted to talk with Jack.  
“Mmh?” As expected, the older man instantly woke up at the sound of his voice. He was always so watchful even when he was sleeping.  
“Can we talk about something?”  
“What is it pumkin?” Jack strechted in bed and hugged closer Rhys, his hand travelling under his shirt. Rhys immediatly blushed and cleared his throath.  
“I was thinking about us. I was wondering if one day we will be living together, far away from vaults, vault hunters and all these things.”  
“Oh oh princess, you want to stay forever with me? It's not like I'm immortal or something.” Jack was being ironic like always, but it was clear that Rhys' statement made him glad. Rhys was probably the first one to tell something like this to him since his past girlfriends were not big fans of lasting relashionships.  
“Why don't we get out of all the Hyperion stuff and move somewhere peaceful like Eden 5?”  
“Then what, we adopt a child and begin playing chess and poker with the elders? Come on dum dum, I'm still too young to think about a definitive set-up.”  
“It's just that everything that involves the vaults is getting more and more dangerous as time passes.”  
“I know kitten, that's why I fucking love my job. I love it even more when I can blow a hole in a vault hunter's head. Are you worried about me?” Jack pressed his lips on Rhys' shoulder and he began to gently suck his skin. Rhys' body shivered at the sudden touch, but he leaned more in Jack's hug, enjoying his warmth. Despite all the technologies in the penthouse and also 'cause to its width, the rooms were usually cold. In fact when Jack stayed up all night to work, Rhys found hard to fall asleep. Having Jack in bed was like having an extra duvet.  
“N-no! I'm sure you can take care of yourself even if you are too handsome to care about anything at all.” Rhys was trying not to look concerned. Indeed, everytime that Jack had affairs on Pandora, he was in costant anxiety. Even thinking about it made him gloomy and he grabbed his boyfriend hand.  
“Whatever you say pumpkin, can we sleep now?”  
Jack's tone was definetly tired and sleepy and Rhys sighed. He wanted to talk deeper with the old man but he knew he was fighting to stay awake just to please him.  
He turned to face him and left a quick kiss on his lips.  
“What was that for, pumpkin?”  
“For keeping me company even if you're dead tired. But my offer is serious, in case you change your mind.”  
“Yeah kitten, I will think about it. Now give your daddy a good night kiss and let him enter the dream departement.”  
“Yeah yeah, its sleeping time for the old man.”  
“I think 4am is the sleeping time for every normal human. Clearly you're an alien. Oh no I imagined you with tentacles. Gross.”  
Rhys rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to his. They kissed deeply, a moan escaping Rhys lips when the other sucked his toungue. Rhys stopped their kiss, feeling a growing hardness in his pants. He had no strenght to think about that at the moment, so he just fixed himself in Jack's hug and closed his eyes.  
“'Night Handsome”


End file.
